Her husband, His Wife
by KuRuMiRaInE
Summary: -EDITED- A collection of random scenes from Ryoma and Sakuno's life together as a married couple. No flames please!R&R! CHAPTER 1- Nightgowns..."EHHH?"she exclaimed loud enough for Ryoma to hear. "Am I supposed to wear these tonight?"


A RyoSaku Fic..

**A/N: Good day to all! I just noticed that there were quite a lot of typographical errors (and maybe grammatical errors too) here so I decided to edit this story. I changed some things too. Gomen!**

**(^_^) Don't hesitate to give reviews, and sorry for my imperfect engguriisshhh…^^ Sorry if the first Chap is too long!**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** A collection of random scenes from Ryoma and Sakuno's married life.

* * *

**TITLE:** Her husband, His wife

* * *

**Chapter 1: NIGHTGOWNS**

Tonight was supposed to be the night of their long-awaited honeymoon. Yet there they were, all tired and stressed out from all the partying that happened earlier at their wedding reception. The couple laid on their queen-sized bed in their bedroom, in their enormous house still dressed in their wedding clothes.

Ryoma sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. He was awake the whole time. He didn't want to sleep at all even though he felt a bit tired. THIS IS THE NIGHT HE HAD WAITED FOR ALL HIS LIFE for cryin' out loud!

He stared down at his bride as he sat up. She was sleeping so soundly, her mouth slightly open and her gown strap was starting to slip off her shoulders. Her hair a little messy but it added to her seductive look. Ryoma smirked and leaned in to get a closer look at his now wife, Sakuno Echizen.

Her scent was very alluring. Her porcelain skin was so soft to touch. Ryoma resisted the urge to take his wife out of her clothes knowing she'd be angry if she caught him in the act. Instead, he leaned in further to give her a kiss. He slowly closed his eyes and placed an arm around her waist when suddenly...

"Kyaa!" Sakuno screamed and sat up immediately as if she just had a nightmare. He stared confusingly at her, slightly disappointed because of his failed plan. She looked at him and looked down on her slightly exposed body and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover herself up.

"Wh-where are we?"What happened?"she asked without looking at him in the eye. Ryoma smirked at his wife shyness and decided to tease her a bit. He enveloped her in a hug and put his forehead against hers. "We just got married remember?" he whispered in a low voice. Sakuno's eyes widened and later realized that they really were. "So that wasn't a dream..?" she thought to herself.

"Uhmm..maybe we should change clothes...I'm going to the bathroom." She made an excuse to free herself from his embrace and hastily went to the bathroom. Her actions left Ryoma still confused. They've been a couple for 2 years now and she still remained shy about these things. Oh well, that's just her.

Ryoma stood up and removed his clothes and threw them aside leaving only his white tank top and his boxers. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed a large pink box near the foot of their bed. "Must be one of the wedding gifts."he said.

As he approached it, he saw a small folded card attached to it that said " From Tomo-chan..."

"She must have sneaked in here yesterday just to put that box here", he thought.

He opened it and in big bold letters, it says...

"OPEN THIS IMMEDIATELY ONCE YOU REACH YOUR BEDROOM...JUST IN CASE YOU'RE NOT IN A HURRY TO "DO IT"..heehee!-TOMOKA

Ryoma smirked knowing what she meant. Since he knew Sakuno was having a moment alone in the bathroom, he decided to check out the contents of Tomoka's present. He untied the ribbons and opened the box. He scrutized the contents and later curved his lips into another evil smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile....

Sakuno sat on the floor, still contemplating about the earlier events..."We're...I can't believe me and Ryoma-kun are ..really...married. Sakuno, being herself was still trying to convince herself that her Prince had really chosen her. She thought it could only be in her dreams and now, it has become a reality.

Then..tonight is the night that we're supposed to…do it? She gulped and felt her blood rushing up to her face.

"I should get a hold of myself!". She stood up and fixed herself up in the mirror.

"What clothes should I change to?"she thought worriedly to herself as she inspected her surroundings. She spotted a shower room and large bath tub rectangular bath tub (A/N: large..it's for both of them I guess..XD!)

Ryoma also chose really nice interior design for a bathroom. She saw a two bathrobes and some towels neatly arranged in a shelf. She blushed as she approached the bath robes...

"I'll only have my underwear underneath this?" she blushed even more. "I'm used to wearing pajamas to sleep but it seems, they're not in our closet"...she worried.

"Sakuno."

Ryoma knocked suddenly making Sakuno even more nervous. "Y-yes?"

"I have your sleeping clothes here." Ryoma replied.

"Uhmm..thank you, Ryoma-kun. She slightly opened the door and saw him leaning by the door, holding a large pink box.

"Ah, Ano..are my pajamas in there?"...she said nervously.

Ryoma raised a brow. "I don't want you to wear those." He replied bluntly but smiled as he saw her embarassed expression. She also seemed to be blushing at what he's wearing.

"Here, it's from Osakada."

"Thank you.." she said and saw a suspicious smirk on his face. "Hurry up, it's cold." Ryoma said walking towards the bed.

She confusingly closed the door and opened the box…

"EHHH?"she exclaimed loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

"Am I supposed to wear these tonight?"she thought to herself but remembered it was from Tomoka. The box had 7 night gowns of different colors and styles. She found another note underneath the gowns and read it.

"Dear Sakuno-chan,

I made these nightgowns just for you!1 for each night of the week. Hope you'll like them!

P.S

Ryoma will love these on you! So get rid of those baggy pajamas! They're SO NOT sexy!Enjot your first night!

-Love Tomo-chan!..

Sakuno gulped upon reading the note and proceeded to look at each of the night gowns. They're all sleeveless, apparently.

"The pink one is cute..but it's..just not my style." she thought. So is the blue, the purple, the green and the red one...

"Tomo-chan..whhhyyyy?"she whined.

She eyed the black and the white night gowns underneath the others.

The black one is too revealing, too short..."And..this one's going to show a lot of cleavage too!..."she panicked even more.

Hmm...let's see the last one...

The white night gown seemed to be the most decent among the others. The straps weren't too thin and it reached just above her knees.

"I'll wear this one then..." she neatly placed all the other night gowns.

* * *

Ryoma was getting impatient. Although he wasn't really sure if Sakuno was ready for him or not, he wanted to just be together with her on that night as soon as possible.

"A-ano..Ryoma-kun.." he suddenly heard Sakuno mutter and turned around to look at her.

Ryoma's eyes widened. It was the first time he'd ever seen her in such clothes. Her hair was also down, free from all those clips and hairpins. She really looks like a wife now and that's all thanks to Osakada.

"Do I look weird?" she said, noticing his intense stare.

Ryoma smirked. "I knew you'd choose that one"

"Huh?" she uttered and was taken aback when he suddenly pulled her again for an embrace. He burried his nose in the crook of her neck and whispered yet again.

"I think it looks good on you."

"Thanks." She smiled and hugged him back.

"

But you know what…

I like the BLACK one best.." He smirked evilly.

"EHHHHHH?

And Ryoma carried her bridal style to their bed.

"Ryoma-kun"! she panicked as he pinned her down. His gaze was so intense that she could'nt help but blush. This was the first time to be in this kind of situation after all.

"Why are you so worried about?" he suddenly asked.

"A-anou…I'm just really nervous… " she said looking away.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I won't go on if you don't want to."

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me..."

Hearing her answer, he immediately bent down to capture her lips in his. He savored the moment as he felt her hands letting go of his arms.

And so the night ended as they slept in each others arms.

----------------End of Chapter 1-------------------

* * *

**A/N: Pls. review guys! Help me improve my writing please! Love yah and take care!**


End file.
